The invention relates to an air-cooling element, a process for its operation and an air-cooling arrangement. Such air-cooling elements are used for the air-conditioning of rooms.
GB-A-2 033 075 discloses an air-distributing element which is of the generic type in its basic design and serves for supplying air to an industrial workplace. The chamber is connected by a series of perforations in a partition to an antechamber provided with an air connection. The chamber has a porous wall through which the air flows out. However, this does not permit accurate control of the air flow. The known air-distributing element is therefore not suitable for ensuring that no troublesome cold air flows occur while at the same time having an adequate cooling effect.
DE-A-44 21 167 discloses a further air-distributing element for distributing cooled air too, comprising a chamber which is bounded on one side by two parallel fabric layers a slight distance apart. In this case too, accurate control of the air flow is not possible.
It is an object of the invention to provide an air-cooling element which ensures control, in particular limitation of the air flow into the room to be cooled. This exemplary object is achieved by an air-cooling element having a cooling wall that is made of a substantially impermeable material and includes a plurality of micro-holes distributed over its area so that its free cross-section is less than 2% of its area. In addition, it is intended to provide a suitable process for its operation and an air-cooling arrangement which is constructed in a simple manner from air-cooling elements according to the invention.
The advantages achieved by the invention are in particular that the air is supplied in a very controlled and uniform manner and troublesome compact cold air flows in the room to be cooled are avoided even at high cooling power. The air-cooling arrangement according to the invention may be constructed from a plurality of connected air-cooling elements in a very simple manner.